


At Lights Fall

by Tangled_Dreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lightsaber Battles, Original Character(s), Planets, Politics, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sad, Squabbling, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled_Dreams/pseuds/Tangled_Dreams
Summary: Years after The First Order's defeat by the Resistance, Rey still searches for Ben Solo. The New Republic has reestablished on Coruscant and is still finding it's way. Crime and pockets of FO survivors still lurk, waiting for any opportunity to strike. Rey continues her search at Jedi Temple ruins in hopes of finding clues. There a mysterious figure appears, strong in the darkside...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Shock from the Past

Ben?  
Rey stared at a man with the same lightsaber and mask that she remembered from years ago. It was impossible. The outfit he was wearing was different though. Composed of layers of armor and bindings in pristine condition. The only thing out of place was a tattered cloak that swirled around his shoulders.  
“Your partner is dead.” The man spoke as he began to circle around, the cracks in the mask glittering bright red. Her heart skipped.  
“Yes, young Jedi, I know about all your secret connection with Kylo Ren.”  
“Who are you?!” Rey demanded, keeping guard with her own lightsaber.  
“Someone that is more worthy of this mask. Someone actually committed to the darkside of the Force.”  
“Then you must be another puppet of Palpatine's.”  
The man held up a finger and shook it at her, “How fortunate for me that you stand alone now. I will not allow you to bring him back.”

He pounced on her in a brilliance of speed. His style was completely different from Ben's. While his had been heavy hits and endurance, this was something else. Rey had to use every bit of skill to keep up with him, her yellow blade barely deflecting the red. The sheer aggression surprised her.  
“Ready to submit, Jedi?” The man growled at her.  
Rey force pushed him away, sending him tumbling backwards. She turned and jumped to the top of the ruins and began to run.

She had visited these ruins many times before and knew how to leave quickly. Her Jedi training had increased her endurance and stamina but for some reason she felt like she couldnt breathe properly. Behind her was the masked man, keeping pace, with his hand extended. He was slowly choking her. Rey stopped and used the force to shift a pillar. As it began to fall, he rolled forward to dodge it. She sucked in much needed air and began shifting the next one, forcing the roof to fall apart. Rey kept running as dust and debris fell in thicker pieces, until finally a loud rumble told her she was safe. There was a deep guttural yell from the other side. There was no telling how long it would hold.

After a few more minutes, she made it outside, quickly scooping up the items from her camp before jumping into the X-Wing. There was no time to check for trackers, she will have to take her chances. Before going to orbit she spied the man's unfamiliar ship parked a distance away. She would have to relay the details to Poe to try and figure out his origins.


	2. Formalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to a safe planet and catches up with an old friend.

Rey came out of hyperspace before the planet of Coruscant. The planet was unusual to her as it was devoid of any greenery or sense of life that she was used to. It was a planet of lights. Constantly on the move and a center to most of the galaxies politics. The Force was still here but it felt heavy and sluggish.

She was flagged as she descended down to the surface and given an escort to one of the many holding platforms. The planet was made of multiple layers of buildings and machinery intertwined to somehow function. She didn't like this place at all, it made her feel claustrophobic. Two engineers ran up to her ship and began inspecting it while an aide approached as she got out of her ship, “Can you check over Ratchet for me and sweep for trackers?'  
The yellow and orange BB unit beeped happily at her.  
“Certainly, Master Jedi.”  
“This way, the Senator is waiting.” The young female aide gestured to the waiting ship. Rey could never get used to these formalities. The Resistance had been a far cry from this. 

Navigating the city was like trying to escape a maze. There were many lanes to follow and all so confusing. Transports, droids and everything in between zoomed around in chaotic harmony. Before she knew it, they had arrived at one of the few buildings that was familiar to her. The Senate building, restored from the Clone War era, was the home of the New Republic. Since the First Order had fallen on Exegol, it had been a long process of recovering other star systems and reestablishing trust with them. Many had chosen to be left alone.

Rey followed closely behind the woman through the long hall and into the waiting elevator that took them to the offices that the Senators resided in. She politely dismissed her, assuring her she knew the way and continued to the last door on this level. Two guards were posted outside the door, who nodded at her approach. She knocked before entering the room.

“Rey!”  
Senator Rose Tico's face broke out into a large grin as Rey met her halfway, giving her a hug. She was wearing a dark grey dress that flowed loosely with a simple belt worn at the waist. Her black hair sat high in a simple bun. Rose had grown into her role over the years. She was widely respected for ending slavery on several planets and returning the balance back to the people, especially on her homeworld of Hays Minor.  
“I heard briefly that you got into some trouble. Are you alright?”  
Rey sighed, “I managed.”  
“Rey...”  
“I wont be needing to go back there anyway, it was a waste of time.” She sat down in a plush purple chair. Rose walked around the desk and sat opposite her, suddenly looking serious.  
“Tell me.”  
Rey took a moment to center herself, “Someone has decided to masquerade as Kylo Ren. They have his mask and his lightsaber somehow.”  
“And you thought it might have been Ben?”  
She nodded. Rose was the only one that knew of her feelings for Ben Solo and what actually happened that day. Rey knew she would be understanding. Her advice and friendship had helped her through some dark days.  
“Then who was it?” Rose asked.  
Rey shook her head, “He wouldn't say. It was someone strong in the darkside of the Force. Someone that didn't want me to reconnect with Ben.”  
“I will have to alert Poe about this.” She held up a hand, cutting Rey off. “This is serious. We need to be on alert for anyone that can rally support behind them like Palpatine did.”  
“I'm sorry Rose. It's been four years and I still cannot think straight when it comes to him.”  
“Don't beat yourself up about it, okay? There isn't a day that goes by that I dont think of my sister. I understand.” Rose smiled warmly at her.  
“Thankyou.” Rey said. She felt grateful to have a friend like her.  
Rose stood and Rey followed suit, “I'll send Poe a message. In the meantime, there is a vacant apartment down the hall where you can rest and wait.”  
She opened the door for Rey and led her down to where she would be staying.  
“Wake me as soon as he replies, I want to get to the bottom of this,” Rey said with a sense of urgency. She felt like she was on the right track for the first time in ages. Having someone actively stopping her search for Ben must mean something.  
“Don't worry, I will,” Rose squeezed her shoulder encouragingly before leaving.  
Rey didn't take in much of the apartment as she went into the next room where the bedroom was. She dropped her backpack beside it but not before grabbing something out of it first. There wasn't much left of it now. After so long, the black sweater was barely recognisable as a piece of clothing. It didn't stop her from holding it tight to her chest as the exhaustion caught up to her. As she fell asleep, she repeatedly whispered, “Be with me.”


End file.
